


Take Care of Your Kin

by thisstarvingartist



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Withdrawal, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Sickness, Slight Canon Divergence, and a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstarvingartist/pseuds/thisstarvingartist
Summary: “My skin is on fire,” Klaus mumbles, talking at, rather than to, his siblings, who are waging verbal war around him. None of them seem to notice that he’s said anything, anyway, so it really doesn’t matter. He just wants to go upstairs and lay down. He is acknowledged by Luther exactly once when he does try to stand up and leave the room.“Sit down, you’re a part of this,” Luther snaps. Klaus drops back down onto the seat, wondering exactly how he could be considered ‘a part of this’ when he’s contributed nothing, is trapped staring in the middle distance with his arms around his stomach.“I think I’m gonna throw up.”“Klaus, just—” Luther starts, but Klaus interrupts him when he keels over and vomits up breakfast.“Jesus,” Ben says.





	Take Care of Your Kin

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much fic planned for this boy everyone. So Much. Here's a lil family bonding to start us off.

“My skin is on fire,” Klaus mumbles, talking at, rather than to, his siblings, who are waging verbal war around him. None of them seem to notice that he’s said anything, anyway, so it really doesn’t matter. He just wants to go upstairs and lay down. He is acknowledged by Luther exactly once when he does try to stand up and leave the room.

“Sit down, you’re a part of this,” Luther snaps. Klaus drops back down onto the seat, wondering exactly how he could be considered ‘a part of this’ when he’s contributed nothing, is trapped staring in the middle distance with his arms around his stomach.

“I think I’m gonna throw up.”

“Klaus, just—” Luther starts, but Klaus interrupts him when he keels over and vomits up breakfast.

“Jesus,” Ben says.

Klaus stares at the pool beneath him and begins to doubt very highly that he is capable of making it back to his room. He becomes suddenly aware that the room has gone totally silent, and prepares for a lecture. Something like ‘these floors are antique, Klaus,’ or ‘can’t you get it together for once, Klaus?’ But none of that comes.

Eventually he turns his head to look up at Luther, who is staring at him with open shock. It may be the first time that Luther has ever looked at him without his eyebrows knitted together.

“Can I go to bed now, please?” Klaus asks, but if it is supposed to sound sarcastic that certainly doesn’t get across, because his throat is raw and his voice cracks on the ‘please’.

He hears “oh, Klaus,” and Allison sits down beside him and puts her hands on his back, rubs gently. He stares down at her shoes, which are dangerously close to the puddle of vomit.

He can hear Diego say to Luther, “We should take him upstairs.” Klaus actively thinks that anyone touching him right now is a very bad idea, because he feels ready to throw up again, but he also really, really, really wants to just be in bed and shake this out in darkness and under covers.

Allison is still rubbing his back, and she asks him, “Can I get you anything?”

“Can I have some water?” He croaks, and he can see Diego’s feet disappear from his field of vision as he makes a beeline for the bar. He takes a sip of the water Diego gives him and holds it in his mouth, dribbles it back out into the cup after it’s cleaned out a bit of the acid taste. He knows its gross, but nobody yells at him for it, which is nice. Diego just takes the glass away and brings him a new one.

“Hey, everyone, uh— _what happened_??” Vanya’s alarmed voice signals her arrival to the house, and immediately everyone trips over each other to explain the situation, in varying degrees of accuracy, all pretty vague. Vanya says something like, “I’ll call you later, okay, Leonard?” and Klaus feels very bad for scaring away whoever she brought over to the house, but if he opens his mouth to apologize he might be sick again, and Allison’s shoes are still very much in the danger zone.

He doesn’t realize he faded out for a minute but when he comes back, Luther is carrying him up the stairs with the rest of the siblings following after them. Klaus has never been coddled like this, he doesn’t think, and certainly not by Luther. He buries his face into his chest and breathes in because he doesn't imagine his brother will let him get this close again, but it feels nice to be held for a minute. It feels safe.

When Luther lays him down in bed Allison tucks him in, and Diego helps too, but in a sort of gruff, standoffish way, because he’s Number Two and too macho to tuck a blanket under his brother’s chin. The family is still very quiet. Klaus is not used to all eyes being on him for so long, and definitely not in a sympathetic context. He isn’t sure whether to feel better or worse about it. The world is ending, after all. They have more important things to worry about.

“You’re important,” Ben snaps at him at the same time that Diego protests with a “Hold on,” which means Klaus said that last part out loud, oops.

“You’re our brother,” Diego tells him, and he cracks his persona a bit and takes Klaus’ hand. “Family comes first.” As he fades back out of consciousness Klaus makes a mental note to throw up on himself more often.

–

When Five gets back there’s a puddle of vomit on the floor in the middle of the living room, and the house is silent. After some searching he finds the family all piled inside Klaus’ room. Luther and Diego are stationed on either side of the door, Diego on the inside, Luther out, both of them with their eyes fixed on their pallid brother. Allison is stroking Klaus’ hair, brushing his bangs out of his face. Vanya, holding a glass of water in preparation for its request, is the first to notice Five standing in the hall.

“What is going on?” Five asks after he warps in to stand beside her.

Diego says, “Klaus is detoxing,” as if that’s an explanation for why they aren’t allocating all of their time to trying to save the world from total destruction. Five peers down at his bedridden sibling. The paleness of his face is hauntingly familiar.

Reluctantly, he sits down on the edge of the bed. They’ll hold a night vigil, then. But back to work tomorrow.


End file.
